


You’re my girl.

by nilsvalenti



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Aged down Marcus, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Beth is Marcus’ Mom, Dean plays a minor role, Domestic Beth Boland/Rio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilsvalenti/pseuds/nilsvalenti
Summary: In which Elizabeth Marks is Christopher Hildago’s babymom and Marcus is the only thing that pieces them together.Or,An AU where Rio is struggling to balance family ties and his illicit business. Can he mend his relationships before it’s too late?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is up! I will be steadily uploading as the week progresses so stay tuned.

“Come get your child.” Beth dictated into the speaker after the third ring and above the sound of their banshee son’s wailing.

The sound of a car revving its engine and strong winds was all she could hear on the other end of the line, until Rio’s throaty voice intercepted. “I’m busy, ma. I’ll call you back later.”

“No.” Sounding awfully petulant albeit meaning business. Beth wouldn’t be letting him weasel his way out of this one. “ _No_ , Christopher.” She reaffirmed in a firmer tone.

“You need to get here now. He is your child as much as he is mine and I cannot nor will not be dealing with this alone any longer.”

It pained her to admit defeat but she sucked up her pride a long time ago.

Before their bundle of joy, Beth would’ve considered herself extremely resilient -- I mean, if she managed to deal with Annie and her innovative ways to be a pain in the her big sisters ass, then she could most definitely handle a preschooler.

Or so she wrongfully presumed, over and over again. To the point where it became a cycle of determination, defeat and despondency in that order.

All in all, Marcus has a very much alive though partly absent Father and he owed it to at least shoulder some of the parental pains.

“ _Elizabeth_.” Rio cautioned and she could almost envision the look he was giving her, with his stupidly perfect brows raised and his wet lips slightly parted in offence. “Don’t be talkin’ like I ain’t never there for my son, and anyways. That him yelling in the back?”

Unplugging one finger from her ear, Beth lifted the phone closer toward her son’s mouth on emphasis - allowing Rio to enjoy the raw wrath of their child.

She secretly rejoiced at his noises of disapproval and when he requested to hand the phone over to Marcus, Beth complied. She marched back over to where their son sat in the naughty corner and held her phone against his ear.

“Daddy?” Marcus whimpered in a snotty form of greeting.

She only managed to catch snippets of the father and son’s conversation from crouching next to the four year old - although Beth had a faint idea of how it went.

Almost instantaneously and like magic, Marcus was calming down purely at the urging of his Dad. How unfair, she petitioned silently to herself, watching the scene unfold.

“OK, pinky promise. I’ll be good for mommy, love you. When you coming? Soon? Alright, bye daddy.”

The second the call ended, Marcus turned to his mother with teary, puppy eyes before flinging himself at her. When Beth asked what the sudden affection was all about, she in turn received a slobbery peck on her cheek too.

Simply stating that he were instructed to give a hug and kiss to make up for his behaviour, Beth was taken aback. It’s like Rio somehow knew, that all along - all she ever wanted is for her baby to not see her as the enemy.

Relieved and extremely thankful, she nuzzled her son close and showered him with love for the rest of their afternoon together. When Marcus was bathed, dressed in his jammies and tucked up in his bed. Beth snapped a picture of him snuggling up with Mr. Caterpillar, a ratty plushie he’s had since he could walk and messaged the image to Rio.

A while later, around midnight when she finally retired to her own bedroom, a call came through midst finishing up her night time routine. Dropping the moisturiser in her hand, she reached for her phone and silenced the blaring ringtone.

“Hey.” She murmured sleepily.

“Hey, yourself. It worked, huh?”

Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, Beth scoffed. “It’s too late for gloating, goodbye Rio.”

“Hang on, ain’t nothin’ to gloat about.” He reasoned. “The kid thinks the world of you and I always gotta be the one to set him straight. When can I be good cop?”

“That is so untrue.”

Rio let out a soft noise, she could’ve mistaken for a chuckle. “On god?”

“ _Yes_. Good cops get listened to and bad ones don’t. Ring any bells?”

In hindsight, it may seem like the opposite but really, it’s Beth who received the short stick. She shouldn’t think like that but Rio’s probably the more treasured parent and the one who gets to feel like he’s making a difference in his child’s life.

Meanwhile, as of late, Beth feels like she’s this playground bully - forever trying to shape her son into something he’s not and frankly it’s humiliating. Knowing she’s losing control of him, when he can barely do anything for himself without _her_ assistance.

Rio must’ve heard the resignation in her tone and decided not to push the matter any further. “Don’t beat yourself up, mami. Marcus is gonna grow outta this stage eventually.”

 _Eventually_ , she mouthed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Beth mused aloud. “Thanks for being there for me earlier, you’re a good dad Christopher.”

“Aight.” Rio fast-forwarded the mushiness, and Beth found it so typical she suppressed a snort. “Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

“Goodnight, Christopher.”

Beth was once a child, granted a long, _long_ time ago but she knows how mundane the concept of sleep is to the adolescent mind.

So, that Saturday - when Marcus disrupts her lie-in by climbing into her bed with one of his Lego sets, she isn’t upset. What she is though, is highly irritated when one of the dumb pieces dug painfully into her side.

Rolling over onto the opposite side of her double bed, she gingerly grabbed her phone after a few minutes of trying and failing to regain sleep. By seven a.m, she is wide awake and busily texting back the messages she received overnight.

Amongst them, Ruby Hill - a long time friend of the Marks sisters is enquiring about a picnic in their group chat. Reading Annie’s three worded reply, Beth cracked a grin.

“ _It’s eight degrees_ ,” she wrote.

To which Ruby argued. “ _Girl, so? You own a raincoat don’t you?_ ”

“ _Yeah, but I prefer to eat and then freeze my butt off. Not the other way round!_ ”

( _cringe emoji_ ) “ _The fact that you are used to the combination says enough, what do you say, Beth?_ ”

Once she’s all caught up with their antics, Beth left them on read for the time being. They were already used to waiting for her verdict and she needed to mull over Ruby’s suggestion with a warm cup of coffee anyway.

Ushering Marcus to his feet, she lead him to her en-suite bathroom - where she kept his electric toothbrush in for the sake of these mornings, when he decides to relocate himself into her bubble. Layering a thin line of toothpaste onto his Thomas the Tank Engine themed brush, she supervised and relayed the brushing technique.

“Good boy.” She praised, giving his tush a loving pat when he showed off his gleaming set of baby teeth. “Uh, uh. Remember, that isn’t for you until you’re as big as Mommy.” Beth snatched the mouthwash out of his reach when he contemplatively grabbed the air in front of the bottle.

Tilting his head to one side, the little savage queried. “Fat _as mommy?_ ” Looking every bit innocent as he did so.

“No!” She practically squealed, much to Marcus’ entertainment. Hurriedly lifting him off of his stool, the four year old old skipped off at the instruction of entertaining himself whilst it was mommy’s turn to freshen up.

Unabashed, Beth bought a hand to her strawberry blonde birds nest. She looked like death and for once, she couldn’t find the energy to do much about it.

In fact, it was a miracle in itself that she managed to slip in and out of the shower fast enough to hear Marcus slamming his palms against her bedroom window.

Tucking her hair up into one of the many towels she ‘borrowed’ from various hotels over the years, next she tugged on a fresh robe and reappeared beside her son in record speed.

“Look, Mommy, _look!_ ” He pointed down at the sleek Mercedes pulling into their driveway.

The sports car looked so out of place in their mediocre neighbourhood, and beside her own vehicle which had seen better days. Before the owner even climbed out, Marcus noisily took to the stairs and she was quick on his heels - praying he didn’t break his neck or skip too many steps.

Ripping the door open within seconds of Beth unbolting it, Marcus sprinted into open arms. “Daddy! You promised you coming, remember. On the phone today.” He gushed delightfully.

“You mean yesterday?” Rio lovingly ruffled his son’s curly mane, shutting the door behind them and stepping in with the little boy against his hip. “Oh man, look at ‘chu - you so heavy now, mama been feeding you _good_ huh?” Grabbing Marcus’ round cheek with a tattooed hand, he squeezed gently - causing his son to squirm ticklishly in his grasp.

Beth silently watched the father and son exchange with a satisfied smile. Marcus has been asking, non-stop about his Dad for the past few days and it irked her that she couldn’t give him a proper answer.

When Rio was _‘busy’_ , it could take between days or weeks until he set his priorities straight. It wasn’t fair on Marcus or her, but that’s just how it is and there isn’t much that can be done besides hoping he eventually turns up in one piece for their child’s sake.

“How you doin’, ma?” Rio juggled Marcus onto his other hip to pull her into a quick, side hug. Surveying the full length of her body when he pulled away, he grimaced. “Damn, you not been sleepin’ lately? God, Elizabeth. Look at them circles.”

As if on cue, Beth stifled a yawn. Opening her bloodshot eyes, she shot him an unimpressed look. “Sorry, not all of us can have our beauty sleep.” She deadpanned. _A lot_ more could’ve been said but biting her tongue seemed more favourable in the long run.

Rio wore an indescribable emotion whilst a brief silence passed between them, at one point he opened his mouth to say something but after second thought - looked to have decided against it. When he returned his attention back to Marcus, Beth sought that as her opportunity to slip away and prepare breakfast.

The hour on her phone flashed nine and she could’ve sworn it was barely eight a.m before she’d risen from her toasty bed.

Shaking off the peculiarities of time, she heated up the stove and emptied the contents of her oats cereal into a small pot - conscientiously adding a few more helpings than usual, just in case Rio was hungry. In the meantime, she poured Marcus’ Cocopops into his bowl and heated it up in the microwave.

From the kitchen, their townhouse’s open floor plan meant she could see the father and son messing around in the family room. The microwave dinged incessantly, but she was preoccupied with watching how Rio lay flat on his back and pleaded with the four year old turned WWE wrestler not to destroy him.

She shook her head in disapproval as her son dove off of her couch and onto the makeshift ring, Rio at least thought to carefully pad with her _expensive_ couch pillows.

Tearing her gaze away at last, Beth retrieved the warm cereal and sat it on the counter. Two satchels of cappuccino later and she now had a steaming cup of coffee to carry alongside the Cocopops.

Setting Marcus’ lukewarm bowl down on top of their oak dining table, she called him over. “Come on, you can play all day. It’s time to eat your breakfast now.” She watched the boy trudge over but not before him issuing one last karate chop.

Beth blanched at the sight of Rio clutching his manhood in sheer agony, torn between cackling with laughter and banishing her son to the naughty corner. She spluttered, “ _Marcus!_ ”

“Daddy’s a bad guy!” He cried.

Crouching down until they were at eye level, Beth held up her index finger. “ _No_ , Marcus. We do not attack anyone like that, let alone your Dad. What d’you have to say?” She grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around to face the victim.

Rio had since recovered and his calculating expression must’ve unnerved Marcus as much as it did Beth because he stuttered. “ _S—sorry_ , Daddy. _I-I_ won’t do it again.”

“You lucky I love you, come here little man.” He avowed, widening his arms in a sort of truce. Cradling Marcus, Rio unhelpfully added. “Don’t do Daddy like that again, save those moves for the playground ‘kay?”

Beth hastily intercepted. “Why are you encouraging his violence? Marcus, if I see or hear you doing anything like that again, so help me—”

“ _Chill_ , Elizabeth. He’s just being a kid.” Rio infuriatingly spoke over her, and completely undermined her stance in front of their sons watchful gaze. “He won’t be doing it again, ain’t you Marcus? See, let’s just move on now. Listen to Mommy and go eat.”

Once again, it was like Beth wasn’t standing in the middle of the room - shell shocked at the sheer audacity of Rio; who quite literally, moved on.

At the dining table, the pair whispered amongst themselves like two schoolboys, sniggering childishly and larking around. This wasn’t the first time she butted heads with Rio over their parenting indifferences, and it surely wouldn’t be the last as long as he was an active parent.

Sometimes, after moments of feeling disrespected - Beth wished she went for full custody. Then she’d have the right to kick the asshole out of her house and her son’s life without any consequences.

Unfortunately, the only way she’d be rid of him is if he decided to leave all on his own and she can’t bring herself to wish that upon Marcus. The kid is already devastated when his Dad goes MIA for long periods at a time, imagine if he never got to see him again. _Nah_ , she’ll keep her feelings bottled until Marcus realises that perhaps all he needs in this cruel world is his mommy.

Rio emerged into the kitchen a short while later, whilst Beth was sat at the Kitchen island - teetering on the edge of her stool as she ruffled through the mail spread out in front of her. She paid him no mind as he noisily cluttered the dishes he carried into the sink, and switched on the tap.

Most of the letters were confirmation of bill payments she’d made earlier this month, except for one which caused a sinking sensation in her gut. After taking care of all the necessities, it completely slipped her mind to cover the monthly cost of Marcus’ preschooling. Where she would find an additional $400 baffled her and she clutched her temple at the reality that her son wouldn’t be allowed to attend until she provided the funds.

Oblivious to her internal suffering, Rio considerately cleared the bowl Marcus ate out of and the cup of coffee Beth generously provided. Making her aware of their plans, he said by way of explanation. “Marcus is getting ready upstairs, he’s stayin’ with me for the week.”

Looking over her shoulder to see him already watching her, Beth found herself saying. “But he has to go to school.” Despite knowing damn well he can’t because she couldn’t afford to send him for the time being.

“Preschool.” Rio corrected pointedly. “Ain’t it called that ‘cuz it’s not really school but a waste of time and money?”

 _Great_ , she thought. Of course he found their son’s early schooling pointless - Beth figured he wouldn’t be up to helping her out.

Not that he doesn’t deliver a child support check every month because he does and she’s grateful for it. But damn, for a man who can afford to be rolling around in a vehicle more than half of the money he dishes.

Surely, he can afford to pay a bit more. Especially since her bank teller job isn’t paying well and even if it did, she can’t exactly work full time - what with their son needing to be picked up as early as two thirty p.m.

Then it clicked in her mind, with Marcus away she could take full advantage of the longer shifts Beth never considered and rather than opting for grovelling - perhaps she could negotiate making instalments of the fee with the preschool.

Besides, if anyone knows how to sweet talk people into depositing their money it’s a bank teller. Soon enough, she was rising out of her seat with a newly found burst of enthusiasm.

“I’ll go pack his things.”

Rio grabbed her arm as she brushed past. “Wait. Aren’t you gonna ask what we gettin’ up to?”

“Not really.” Beth replied assuredly, releasing herself from his grip. “Just don’t let him stay up too late and for both of our sakes, watch his sugar intake.” Then she was rushing off to see why Marcus was being so quiet upstairs.

By Wednesday, Beth fell into a simple routine. Wake up at dawn, get dressed and leave for work.

Sometimes, it would slip her mind that Marcus is away and rather than enjoying her breakfast - she wolfed it all down, presuming the timely task of getting the youngster ready awaited her.

In those instances, her growling stomach became thankful for the hearty lunch she remembered to pack the night before.

During her commute home one evening, Ruby unexpectedly FaceTimed her. Swiping to accept the video call, she mounted the device onto her car’s phone holder at the next stop light.

“ _Woah_ , looking good sister.” Ruby remarked sarcastically, bringing the camera closer towards herself. “Is that... _Ketchup_ on your collar? The day has come, Prissy Penny has finally let herself go. Hallelujah!”

Despite herself, Beth chortled at the nickname and sensing a victory - Ruby guffawed along side her.

That stupid label should’ve been an insult on her ceaseless efforts to keep everything, including herself neat and tidy but she just couldn’t see the issue.

 _Surely_ , there were limits to how much filth and uncleanliness a human could tolerate. Experimentally swiping a thumb at the stain on her white collar, Beth licked her finger courageously and gave a mock thumbs up to confirm that it was the tangy, tomato sauce from her burger earlier.

Starting the car up at the flash of orange, she listened to Ruby rant minimally about her day. Knowing the blondie would probably pull the car over and demand every juicy detail, the former kept her storytelling brief.

When a comfortable silence transpired between the pair, Beth begun properly thinking about her own life. Her thoughts first travelled to her son and how much she missed the little troublemaker, then to his Dad. And lastly the accursed thing that makes the world go round.

“Wouldn’t it be amazing if we were billionaires?” She pondered aloud out of the blue. “Just imagine never having to worry about finances, _ever again_.”

Ruby’s own reflections pursued shortly. “I could pay for Sarah’s medicine like twice, no -- a million times over.”

To have a sick child in America’s capitalistic healthcare system is harrowing and Beth’s insides churned guiltily. “Hey, imagine all of the exclusive vacations we could go on. No kids allowed and we are having only the best of the best!” She attempted to lighten the dispirited mood.

“Hell yes. Girls trip! But...Stan is allowed to come _right_?”

“Ruby, that totally defeats the whole purpose of a girls trip.”

“Oh, come on. He deserves a break, just as much as we do.”

As if it were a snap decision they already booked and made, Beth glowered at the inconvenience. “Fine. I know how hard Stanley works, I guess he can come.”

“I can’t believe we’re bickering over a fake ass scenario.” Ruby ridiculed, setting them both off into another fit of hysterics. “ _Oh my god_ , what’s next? We start robbing banks and shit?”

Pulling into her driveway and switching off the engine, Beth’s amusement fell short at Ruby’s derision.

“Hello? Beth?”

Silence.

“ _Beth!_ ” Ruby echoed more impatiently.

Snapping out of her trance, she apologised. “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“About what? Us playing make believe or us becoming overnight bandits? Do share!”

“You’re not going to take me seriously.”

Ruby pulled a straight face at her friend’s cryptic answer. “Seriously?” She repeated. “OK, you know what you’re probably just sleep deprived. Go ahead and catch some Z’s, Miss Marks.” 

“Knew you would make fun of me.” Beth chastised bitterly. “I’m wide awake, Ruby. And I’m so, freaking _sick_ of working my ass off but still not being able to make ends meet.”

“Do you know Marcus isn’t allowed to attend his preschool? He can’t go because I’m _four hundred dollars_ short of his fees and his useless father doesn’t give two shits.”

“What am I supposed to do when he’s back with me next week? Heaven knows I can’t afford a child minder and if I don’t go to work, I’ll be behind on all of the other bills too.”

“When the electric goes, I’ll have no heating, no internet and then all of the food in the fridge will go off. I won’t have money to replace any of those groceries and Marcus will probably be taken away from me and if he does—”

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that thought Beth.” Ruby cut off her friend’s sorrowful pessimism, her tone soothing albeit firm as she said.“When you and I know damn well that Marcus belongs nowhere else.”

“You are his mother, his protector and his provider. I swear that little boy is set for life, even if all he has is _you_.”

“Do I need to be that little birdy, who reminds you of all those crappy times when you weren’t there to witness your babies first’s because your ass was too busy pulling graveyard shifts?”

“For gods sake, at one point _I_ had to be your eyes and ears. And it broke my heart but I ain’t never taken a job more seriously as I have being Marcus’ personal photographer and videographer.”

“What I’m saying is.” Ruby’s voice wobbled towards the end and Beth swiped fiercely at her teary eyes. “Elizabeth Marks, you are the most resilient person I have ever met.”

“I’ve witnessed life knock you upside down and instead of waiting for that helping hand, you’ve saved yourself.”

“But I just want you to know that it’s _OK_ to ask for help, more than okay because for as long as you let me stick around - I will be there for you. All you need to do is ask and you shall receive, _m’lady_.”

Sniffing pitifully, Beth choked out. “When did you turn into a _British gentleman_?”

For the millionth time, Ruby and Beth cracked the hell up as the former howled innocently. “ _I don’t know!_ I thought I was channeling my inner genie.”

Later that night, Beth went to bed with a much clearer frame of mind and she owed it all to Ruby. They would definitely be lifelong friends and she couldn’t imagine a better person to spend her old age with.

It only took hearing Ruby’s sincerity for her to realise that most of her ‘ _problems_ ’ were hypothetical. As of this moment in time, none of the things she dreaded were definite and in that case Beth is far more blessed than she could imagine.

She’s going to sleep knowing her child is safe, her house has running water, the fridge is stocked and her belly is full. That alone is far more than what most have in her home city of Detroit, let alone the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Leaving work on Friday in high spirits, Beth practically slipped to the staff car park. 

The Maze Bank was hosting a career’s convention thingy for a bunch of highschoolers. Which meant an early finish for her and the rest of her colleagues who opted out of spending their Friday evening, entertaining said teens. 

To celebrate the mid-day release, she swung by a local pizzeria on her way home and ordered two large margaritas with a side order of onion rings. Planning to pig out in front of the TV, she began racking her mind as to which series she would be binging. 

Jane the Virgin is her latest obsession but too much screen time of Jane’s love triangle would make her feel incredibly single. And desperate, _good lord_ — Rafael is a sight to behold in those skin tight shirts. 

Jamming her house key into the lock, she twisted a few times before the door gave way. A single trip back to the car later and she dropped her takeaway atop the coffee table with the intention of going to shut and bolt the ajar, front door. 

Her phone buzzed with an incoming call and in a moment of thoughtlessness, she retrieved the device - deserting her task at hand. Picking up, she spoke tentatively into the speaker with no idea who was on the other end. “Hello?” 

A static silence could only be heard and she lifted the phone away from her ear to see the Caller ID. “Rio?” It was his number saved under _Baby daddy #1_ by Annie, whenever the little witch last hijacked her phone. 

“—droppin’ him off. _Ay_ , you there?”

Beth knotted her brows together. “I can’t hear you properly, what’s wrong with your connection?” 

“Marcus dropped my phone.” Rio’s full, undistorted voice could eventually be heard. “Long story short, somethin’ came up and we on our way. You home?” 

A flood of irritation coursed through her veins and she exclaimed. “ _Are you kidding me Christopher?_ What if I wasn’t, what would you have done then?” 

She heard him exhale deeply before he tersely noted. “I don’t work a regular nine to five, Elizabeth. Money don’t wait around neither.” 

“Whatever. When you turn up, leave my son at the door and go.” 

“He ain’t a parcel, have some respect.” Rio bit back. 

“ _Respect?_ ” She scoffed. “That’s a big word coming from a small-minded man. I bet you wouldn’t know respect, even if it came knocking on your door.” 

“You trippin’.” His smooth voice shook as though he were suppressing laughter. “This where Marcus gets his humour?” 

Feeling petty, Beth dished her last insult and hung up in his face. “Yup. His humour, his intelligence and his manners. The only thing you’ve given Marcus is trust issues.” 

“I hear you, sista. Baby daddy’s are _serious_ pieces of work.” A sympathetic voice drawled from behind her, within seconds of Beth vehemently chucking the device back into her purse. 

Jumping out of her skin, she let out a high pitched shriek at the intruder. “ _Oh my god_.” She clutched her heart, eyes wide as she took in the familiar sight. “What the hell are you playing at Annie?” 

Clicking her booted feet against the wood tiles as she strolled in. The bane of Beth’s existence spluttered. “Me! What are _you_ playing at? Your door is literally wide open, I—”

“Honestly, I’m not in the mood to hear one of your long winded explanations.” Beth cut the exchange short, already turning away from her. “I’m going to get out of this uniform, if you’re sticking around. Be helpful and put that food onto some plates.” 

“You’re not my mother!” Annie yelled at her sister’s retreating back. “ _Bossy bitch._ ” She seethed inwardly, handling the pizza with more force than necessary. 

When Beth returned to the sitting room, with the lights dimmed and the buffet she’d now be sharing spread out before them, nostalgia flooded through her. Annie locked eyes with her from across the room and she knew that her sister could sense it too. 

Film nights used to be a tradition in the Marks household. Just like one of those cereal box families, their parents cuddled on the sofa with each daughter flogging their side. Beth cosied up with Melinda and Annie, ever the Daddy’s girl took her seat besides Devin. 

The youngest Marks never made it up past the half hour mark, and it would always become a discussion the next morning. Annie insisted she be woken up from her slumber, to which Beth would share a knowing look with their Mom and Dad. 

They always fussed over the oldest when the baby of the family knocked out and Beth can’t say that she didn’t enjoy the attention. She loved it, the way her parents would in turn give her affectionate appraisal. It was a nice change from being ordered around as Annie’s personal cook, chauffeur and minder. 

“The old man loved this!” The she-devil raved, waving around a DVD of “ _Gone with the Wind_ ”. 

“Yeah, he did.” Beth took her regular place on the sofa. Right in the middle because the sides always made her feel excluded. “Did you see the look on Mom’s face whenever he would start saying the Actor’s lines?” 

“Hi-larious. Gosh, she must seriously regret not marrying Clarke Gable himself.” Annie seconded. 

Shrieking with laughter, their euphoria remained the full, three hours of their Netflix binge and until the doorbell rung. Mid reaching for another slice, Beth sat back and stilled Annie with the assertion that she’d get it. 

“Who is it?” She questioned routinely.

“ _Me_ , mommy!” A vibrant voice greeted her from behind the door to which she unfastened the locks, not bothering to confirm in the peep hole. 

Blue lipped from the massive lollipop in his grasp, Beth grabbed Marcus’ sticky face and kissed it regardless. Escorting him indoors using his free hand, she looked up at the bottom of the street just in time to see a Mercedes speeding away. 

_Good_ , she simmered internally. However much of an ass he is, Rio could to at least follow some instructions. She was glad he hadn’t shown his face too because that cocky exterior of his would’ve encouraged her to say some more hurtful things. 

Subjecting her anti-Rio tirade onto Annie, she hissed when Marcus was out of earshot. “I specifically told him not to give my kid any sugar. Did you see how _massive_ that sucker was? This is unbelievable.” 

“Not trying to side with the enemy here.” Annie held up her hands to signal peace before she continued. “ _Buut_ , Greg used to do that sort of thing all the time. The whole, absent parent guilt eats them up and they can’t say no to anything. Once, he almost bought Sadie a pony.” 

“A pony?” 

Sidetracking the rant, Annie confirmed. “A _freaking_ pony and guess what? I wasn’t even that pissed. At one point, I was genuinely more excited than eight year old Sadie.” 

“Well?” Beth’s interest was captured and she needed answers. “What happened?” 

“Clues in the word _almost_ , duh! I think Greg’s deal with the farmer fell through or something.” 

That was uneventful. Beth preferred the ending she had in her mind, of which her sister’s humble apartment downtown became overrun with all sorts of farmyard animals per Sadie’s request. 

She couldn’t help but find it sort of sweet that Greg was going the length of speaking with farmers to make his daughter happy. She can’t imagine Rio doing the same, he’d probably buy Marcus a remote control pig and call it a day. 

Oh well, she would _not_ be willing to clean up real pig shit. 

With the four year old wedged in between them, they concluded the rest of their Friday with some child friendly episodes of Fireman Sam and when Marcus fell asleep a little before midnight - Beth and Annie performed a quiet victory dance above his sleeping frame. 

“If I had to listen to that stupid theme tune one more time, I would’ve hurled.” Annie dramatised. 

Beth bought a finger to her lips, shushing her sister with a breathy laugh as she manoeuvred Marcus so that she was carrying him bridal style. He really had gotten heavier and it was bittersweet knowing her baby wasn’t as little anymore. 

Gently lowering him into his ‘ _big boy_ ’ bed, Marcus roused in Beth’s arms and instead of pulling away she climbed in beside him. Half of her body was on his bedroom floor but she didn’t care. Over the years, it became oddly comfortable and she loved watching him sleep. 

At first, she could only see a glimpse of his father in him but as he grew - Marcus steadily became a reflection of his daddy. From his high bridged nose which dipped at the bottom and his full, dusty pink lips to the shape of his thick brows. 

Beth could only see herself in his eyes, not the oval shape nor the honey brown colour but the way he saw the world. From the account of her parents, at Marcus’ age - she too were inquisitive and not in the superficial way because nearly all of her questions managed to startle her parents. 

Just the other week, when she was done reading to Marcus, he turned to her and asked with maturity beyond his youth: 

“ _Mommy, why don’t you love daddy?_ ” 

Practically beetroot, she overcame her shell shock and stammered. “ _U-uh. That’s quite the question, baby. And you know what, love is a very special word. Can you tell me what it means?_ ” 

Marcus guessed. “ _You and Daddy always say I love you to me, does it mean you, um - love me?_ ” He giggled cheekily.

“ _We do love you very much, my little comedian_.” She chimed, tickling him under his chin. “ _But like Mommy was saying, love is also a special word used by two grownups who are in a relationship._ ” 

“ _What’s a rel...a—can you say it again Mommy?_ ” 

“ _Relationship. That means, the grownups are dating or married. Remember, Daddy and I used to date before you were born. That’s when we were in a relationship._ ” 

“ _Oh yeah_.” Marcus concurred, he had asked about the status of his parents once before and it was all starting to click in his mind. “ _So you don’t love daddy anymore because you not dating?_ ” 

“ _Sort of._ ” Beth cringed, she didn’t like complicating Marcus’ mind but didn’t want him to be in the dark either. Especially since he was showing to be increasingly aware. “ _I still love your dad but not as much as before, do you understand?_ ”

“ _No._ ” He yawned, cupping a small hand over his mouth. 

“ _I promise it will make sense to you one day, very soon_.” She put the picture book away and leaned in to give him a kiss goodnight. “ _Until then, mommy and daddy love you more than anything in the world. Sweet dreams, my little prince._ ”

Watching the steady rise and fall of Marcus’ chest move his comforter with every breath, the memory of the conversation forced her to question the weight of her own words.

Does she really love Rio?

Or was she just saying it for the sake of preserving her child’s innocence? 

In her defence, she is being honest when she says there is _some_ love in her heart for Rio. Definitely not based on any lingering romance between them because _that_ died a long time ago. But rather a familial type of love. 

Whether they like it or not, Marcus made them family. And that’s a bond upheld even after death do them apart. Which is precisely why Beth chose _love_ over _hate_. She can’t erase half of Marcus’ DNA, Rio is her kin and that’s just it. You don’t choose family but you _can_ choose to set a good example. And from those two red lines up until now, it’s all Beth has been trying to do. 

She swore her son wouldn’t know the difference between a two-parent family and being raised by an independent woman because that was partly her childhood too. Beth was fourteen when her daddy died and she stepped up to be Mama Belinda’s rock. The Marks ladies were hit hard by Devin’s passing but they managed to brave the storm. 

Being strong in the face of hardship certainly isn’t an easy feat but it’s a crossroad she had already travelled. Thus, when Rio decided _he_ wasn’t ready to start a family, albeit the embryo flourishing within her - Beth held her head up and countered that they, her and her unborn child would be just fine without him. 

Marcus was eight months old when he finally met his dad and perhaps it was the post-partum hormones but she let him back into their lives without a fuss. Some more consistencies down the line, and here they are today. Rio is still as uncooperative as ever, and their heads are butting constantly but Marcus is happy. And if he’s happy, she can try to be too. 

“Hey.” Beth timidly approached her sister with concern marring her features. Her footsteps must’ve been practically inaudible because Annie jolted in surprise. 

Bringing a sleeve to her face, Annie attempted to discreetly rub the material against her eyes. “H-hey, you.” Her painstakingly jovial facade remained even when a hand found her knee. “I’m _fiine_ , Bethkins.” She groaned. 

_Well, you’re obviously not_ , Beth supplied mentally. Unlike herself, Annie isn’t much of a talker when it comes to her personal wellbeing. The younger Marks would much prefer silent support over an unwarranted therapy session. Which, admittedly—isn’t the most healthy approach but who is anyone to judge? 

“Really, I am.” Annie perpetuated unconvincingly. “Things are just pretty shitty, lately. But that’s just life.”

She knew her sister would open up eventually, which is exactly why Beth didn’t push her luck and perfected her role as the understanding witness. 

“Sadie won’t talk to me and it’s like. It’s like she doesn’t see me as an adult, y’know?” She ranted, taking the bait at last. “Just ‘cause I don’t wear flowery dresses and bake cookies— _no offence—_ it doesn’t mean she can’t come to me with her problems.” 

“Teens are so fucking _cruel_ nowadays. They already bitched about her clothes and now, when I’ve blown my wage on new outfits. Those hateful little witches are getting onto Sadie about her hair. Her hair for crying out loud!”

From young to old, bullies come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. And yet, they cohesively share the same bitterness. Sadie’s situation got Beth thinking about her own child and though Marcus experiences the odd falling out with his classmates, she wouldn’t use bullying to classify his on and off friendships. 

Unable to relate to Annie’s frustration, she sought to remind her of their own childhoods instead. “Remember seventh grade, when Mom came marching down to fight Louella herself.” She recounted comically. “The size difference was already noticeable between you and that brute. Then here comes along _five foot two_ Belinda.” 

“You’re telling _me!_ ” Annie quipped, visibly unamused by the memory. “They teased me nonstop about Mom’s flight reaction. Belinda took one look at Miss King Kong and deserted me.”

“Man, nothing has changed has it?” 

Beth shook her head, internally dreading her future face-off with overgrown bullies. “When I find the money, I’ll probably sign Marcus up for Karate or something.” She calculated after a moments thought, decidedly playing it safe than catching a case for issuing a beating to a minor. 

Annie remarked that Sadie would probably karate kick _her_ if she mentioned anything martial arts related. Beth half listened to her recount a story of the time when Greg insisted she take their daughter to the Taekwondo classes he pre-paid for; suffice to say, it was neither mother nor daughter’s cup of tea and they never went back again. 

Beth yawned, causing Annie to deliberate. “Gotta leave now and rescue my kid before her Dad makes up some weekend getaway to keep her longer.” She rose to her feet, shuffling toward the converses kicked off at the entryway. 

Craning her neck to glance at the wooden clock hanging on the wall behind her, the older protested upon scrutinising the time. “Can’t you hit the road tomorrow? It’s twelve thirty. They’ve probably gone to bed by now.” 

“ _Ah-ha_. See that is where you are very wrong. My little insider tells me that Greg tries to be this cool Dad persona.” Annie joked spitefully. “Thinking I let Sadie stay up all hours of the night, when in reality. We are both wiped out by _ten_. What a doofus.” 

Listening to the tales Annie has for days, Beth couldn’t help but notice how much emphasise she places on making Greg out to be this clown of a character. Yet despite her agenda, Annie’s insults nearly almost sound endearing and in more ways than one, the pair just seem so compatible. Knowing not to mention this aloud for fear of contempt from her only sibling, Beth opted to root for them in the back of her mind. 

“Drive safe.” She pulled away from the passing hug, loitering by the door to see her sister off. 

Wrapping her arms around herself in a bid to retain body heat, Beth surveyed the younger woman climbing into her red Buick Enclave. For earning a humble income as a shopping assistant, it looked like a sweet ride and she was seriously impressed. 

Winding down the car window to yell something unintelligible, Beth waved and it must’ve sufficed because Annie pulled away into a haze of exhaust. Knowing her, it was probably some one sided joke or another which she got her big sister to absentmindedly adhere to. 

Exhausted beyond repair, sleep didn’t come cheap to her and Beth blinked into the darkness of her room. By three a.m, she was _still_ wide awake and even the fleeting reminder that Marcus and all of his toys would be up soon couldn’t lull her to sleep. 

Long after her pre-dawn visitor made himself known, she wondered if her sleeplessness was meant to be. So that, after hearing those two, urgent raps against her front door - she’d be there to rip it open and carry the blood soaked father of her child in. 

“Rio, I need you to stay with me.” She strained, bile rising up her throat at the stench of warm blood invading her nostrils. 

His bronze skin grew increasingly pale and she didn’t know how much longer the ambulance was going to take. _God_ , if he died in her arms she wouldn’t forgive herself. 

“Elizabeth.” He rasped, eyes rolling back into his head for the second time. 

She roused him alert with her free hand, applying pressure onto the bullet wound in his side with the other. “You need to stay awake, Rio. If not for me, do it for Marcus. Come on, open your eyes.” 

“Marcus?” He pronounced deliriously at her urgency. 

_Hurry up, hurry up_. She panicked internally. “Yes, our son. Cute kid, looks just like you. He needs his dad, alright?” 

The ambulance sirens were getting closer and if she could just get him to hold the rag in place so she can flag them down. Vocalising the plan, she turned away to do just that but was held in place by a firm grip around her wrist. 

“Stay.” He murmured, releasing her arm to interlock their fingers. And stay she did, her heart lodged in her throat - feet frozen in place. 

One word was all it took for Beth’s insides to melt and make her feel like never wanting to leave Rio’s side again. The paramedics bursted in shortly and they worked diligently around the pair. Always leaving enough space for her to stay nearby. 

Rubbing small patterns into his cold hands or giving them a tight squeeze whenever his unfocused gaze would linger from her face. She held on even whilst they were manoeuvring him onto the stretcher, once he was stable enough for transportation. The oxygen mask covered most of his face and Beth was unable to read the response his lips formed when she told him she had to let go. 

“We’ll be with you in the morning, OK?” She promised, issuing one last squeeze. 

They wheeled him out of sight and there was so much more she needed to say to him. _I know you can beat this, keep breathing. Tough it out, we don’t want to lose you._ All lost in the heat of the moment. 

Though it made his mask foggy, the simple phrase Rio had to offer never made any impact nor reached it's intended ears. “ _I love you._ ” He exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the love on Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be featuring Rio’s POV - it’s about time we get into that complicated mind! 🖤
> 
> Things are heating up and Beth never runs out of Babydaddy drama, huh? 🤣


End file.
